1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly relates to an electronic device having a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices with multiple functions such as mobile phones, or personal digital assistants are widely used. A portable electronic device generally includes a camera module and a light source. However, the light source can only be used for a flash lamp of the camera module.
Therefore, a new electronic device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.